Pups,Drugs, and Delivery's
by naruxsasu406
Summary: Kiba finds his true self , Naruto finds happiness, Sasuke finds love, Fangirl/Village Bashings
Warnings: Yaoi. PWP. Lemon. Language. Use of toy./div

"It was an ordinary morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and so Kiba Inuzuka, a Chuunin of the village who had no assigned missions, woke up early in order to have some training along with his large, white Ninja Dog Akamaru. He was already set to go and was about to leave the Inuzuka compound when he noticed that the flag on their mailbox was raised up, indicating mail. Curious as to what it was, he checked it and saw a small rectangular box inside.

It was a package of some sort and it made him wonder why the delivery man didn't come at the door to deliver it personally and have the paper to indicate that it was received be signed. The package wasn't wrapped in the delivery company paper but rather it was just a plain brown box sealed with grey packaging tape. Flipping the box over, he saw something that surprised him.

"For Naruto Uzumaki."

Seeing his friend's name in the package, he immediately knew that it was a wrong delivery and thought about how stupid the delivery man who shoved it in his mailbox was. There wasn't any logo to tell which company did the delivery and so he sighed to himself and decided that he would just be the one to give it to the blond. His apartment was on the way to the training grounds anyway.

But still the lack of any information about the delivery company on the box made him even more curious. Maybe it was some sort of prank or maybe the package was something supposed to be delivered in secrecy. But why the heck was it in his house? Naruto's apartment was like 5 blocks shook the box and felt little movement inside and it made only a little sound.

'Maybe the object inside is in another box.' the Inuzuka thought. 'I wonder what it is.'And so his curiosity peaked. His mind didn't even battle as to whether or not to open the box and see what's inside. He immediately went back inside the house and locked the door, forgetting that Akamaru was still outside.

'Let's see. I think I have the same packaging tape in one of our cabinets. Even if I peel this off I can easily replace it and Naruto won't even know that it's been opened.'

He went to the cabinet and smiled as he saw that he indeed have a similar tape. Without wasting time that was supposed to be for training, he peeled off the tape on the package and then opened it. He was proven correct when he saw that there was another box inside but then his eyes widened when he saw the image that was on the box that he took out.

"Are you kidding me? A di… di…dildo?" he said out loud, struggling to say the word that signified the object inside the box. There was no denying what was inside because not only the word 'dildo' was written in large print but also a picture of the object itself, in pink, was in front of the box and just under it was the length of the said thing, written in bold which was 9 inches. He felt himself blushing at the sight.

'Is this really for Naruto? Did he order this? Or maybe someone gave this to him? Is it a prank? Is he gonna give this to someone? But wait, if this is for him then does that mean Naruto's… gay?'

"All of those questions bombarded Kiba's mind and he wanted to know the answers to all of them. He glanced again at the box and soon enough his mind conjured up a picture of Naruto naked on all fours and pushing the pink sinful thing in and out his hole.

'Ahh, stop thinking about that!' Kiba yelled at himself in his thoughts.

'I have to give this back to Naruto and not fantasize about him using it. And maybe I can see from his reactions whether this is really his or not?'

He immediately placed the box inside the package and replaced the tape on it, successfully making look as if it hasn't been opened yet. He made his way out of the house and saw Akamaru standing there in wait for him.

"Oh, sorry boy. I kinda forgot to let you in. Anyway, we're gonna give this package to Naruto first before we go training." he told the dog."Woof." Akamaru barked as reply. Even if Akamaru was already grown, he wasn't able to talk in human language yet but Kiba was still able to understand him.

"And we better hurry 'cause he also has training and we may not catch him at his apartment."

And so the two were free running their way from rooftop to rooftop towards the blond's apartment. They didn't want to bump into anyone on the streets so it was much safer there. It wasn't even two minutes before they were at the front of Naruto's door and ringing the doorbell. They waited for half a minute and with no one answering the door, they rung it again.  
"I'm coming!" a shout came from inside. Kiba's dirty mind instantly thought about the other meaning of the two words and straightened himself up before even conjuring again a picture of Naruto coming in a different way.  
"Oh, hey Kiba." the blond greeted as he opened the door. "What brings you here?"  
"You have a package and it was wrongly delivered to my mailbox."  
"A package?" the blond asked and Kiba didn't fail to notice the panic in Naruto's voice. "Where is it?"

"Here." Kiba handed it to him and Naruto inspected the package.

"You didn't happen to open it, did you?" Naruto asked with a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"Of course not. What's in there anyway?" Kiba asked, trying to sound innocent.

"No-nothing important." the blond stuttered and his face lit up even redder. "Anyway, thanks for giving this to me."

"No problem." Kiba smiled. "Your apartment's on the way to the training ground anyway. Hey, wanna train taijutsu with us?"

"Now? Uh, sorry but I can't. I have a… some things to do today but maybe another time we can?" Naruto nervously replied. It was the first time Naruto declined an invitation for training and it made Kiba really suspicious.

"Okay then. See yah!"  
"See yah!" And then Naruto closed the door and Kiba could hear the loud footsteps of the blond inside the apartment.

'He must be eager to use the di… ugh, stop thinking about that.'

"Come on Akamaru." he called for his dog. "Let's get to the training grounds. Hinata and Shino's gonna scold us again if we're late."

...

...

"Kiba, you seem distracted." Shino, who was his sparring partner pointed out as they finished their spar which Shino won. "You were having difficulty dodging my insects and it's hard not to notice."

"Was I? I guess I'm just not in the mood for sparring today." Kiba said. And he wasn't lying. Maybe earlier in the morning he was damn ready for a spar but ever since seeing that package for Naruto and seeing the blond's reaction when he returned the wrongly delivered package, his mind has been plagued with thoughts about the blond using his new toy. Kiba tried his best to shake off the images but he couldn't. Kiba had known ever since he hit puberty that he preferred guys and there was no denying that Naruto was hot. He hadn't thought about Naruto in that way before but seeing the package and thinking about the possibility that Naruto's gay too and probably locked up in his room, naked with the pink dildo inside him was a difficult thing to remove from his mind.

'Shit, I'm getting hard again. Naruto, what the hell have you done? I have to get home.'

"Sorry Shino but I should get home. I'm not really up for the sparring today." he said and then luckily he saw from the other side of the training ground Team Guy. "Hey look, it's Team Guy. You and Hinata can practice with them. They'll prove to be a better challenge in taijutsu. So, see you guys tomorrow."

Shino and Hinata didn't even have the chance to say something back as Kiba and Akamaru were now nowhere in their sight.

'Curious.' Shino thought to himself.

...

...

Back to Kiba, he was rushing back to his house to take care of his problem down south. It had been going on and off for the past few hours and Kiba knew that the only way to solve his problem was to face it head on.

And so there he was inside his room, the door locked, the curtains down and himself lying with his pants and boxers down and his right hand stroking his painfully hard erection.

"Ugh, fuck that feels good." he breathed out. His eyes were closed and his thoughts all filled with the earlier images of Naruto on-all-fours with a great view of his pert ass, fucking himself with pink dildo.

"Un, un, ah!" he could hear Naruto's voice inside his head. The blond turned his head to look back at Kiba with a lust-filled gazed. The blond was sweating and the image of him inside Kiba's head and the fast rhythmed stroking of his cock quickly brought the brunet into completion.

"Naruto!" he moaned out the blond's name as he came, his load shooting up his left hand which served to block the white fluid from hitting his shirt and face.

"Fuck that was… (breathes) good." he said as he took a tissue to wipe off the cum in his hands and dick. "It's hard to believe… that I actually… just jerked off… to my friend."

When he was finished cleaning up, he pulled his boxers up and then took off his pants and jacket and decided to take a nap. The training and his 'other activity' tired him and soon enough he was fast asleep.

...

...

...

"Kiba, push it harder. Faster."

"Like this?"

"Ugh, yeah, ah that feels so good. Just keep fucking me with that toy."

"A pleasure." Kiba continued to rhythmically thrust the pink object in and out of Naruto's hole while taking pleasure from hearing the moans and grunts of the blond.

"Kiba, I want the real thing. Come on, I want you to fuck me with your dick." Naruto begged. Kiba looked down to his hard and throbbing erection which was surprisingly already lubed up.  
"Okay." Kiba said as he took out the dildo inside Naruto, earning a slight hiss of pain from the blond. Kiba lined his dick in Naruto's hole and started pushing in and as the head passed the first ring of muscles, just getting ready to pound animalistically into the blond when,

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Kiba!"

The shout of his name and the loud banging on the door woke him up. "It's already dinner. Food's gonna get cold. Get down here in 2 minutes unless you want mom pissed off."

It was Hana, his sister, who called and whom he was thinking of strangling just about then for waking him up from his 'almost' wet dream of Naruto. It was already dark but he didn't need the light to know that he had a raging evening wood thanks to his unfinished dream. He reached out to try and take care of it but remembered that he should go down for dinner. His mother Tsume was rarely home and so everytime she was, dinner was always eaten together at the dining table and so he didn't have the time to take care of his problem. He wore his pants and thankfully they were loose enough to hide it.

...

It has been three days ever since the package incident and Kiba was still being plagued by the same problem of not being able to get the blond out of his mind. His dreams have all been about the same thing and he can't say that he didn't enjoy them. And then not to mention that when he sparred with Naruto two days ago for a conjoined training with Team Kakashi, he didn't fail to notice the obvious limping of the blond, further riling up his thoughts about the blond's possible secret activities.

'I have to meet up with Naruto.' he told himself. He couldn't take it anymore. The dreams weren't enough. He needed the real Naruto and not just fantasies his lustful mind had been playing for him for the last three days.

And so he made the decision to go over Naruto's place in the afternoon when the blond was finished with his morning training with Team Kakashi. He was already climbing up the stairs to the apartment when a strong scent instantly hit his nose.

'That smell.' Kiba couldn't help himself as he inhaled deeper through his nose to get as much of the scent he just picked. 'He's definitely doing something. That smell of sex, it's fucking intoxicating.'  
Images of Naruto playing with himself with his dick leaking in pre-cum that must have been the one producing that alluring smell projected in Kiba's mind. And as he neared the door of Naruto's apartment, the scent only became stronger and it was like a drug for the Inuzuka.

When he was in front of the door, he could already hear small grunts coming from inside. Quiet as they were, they couldn't escape from Kiba's heightened senses. The scent, the sound, they weren't enough. He needed to feel, to see, and taste Naruto. And he didn't waste anymore time.  
"Naruto!" Kiba called out. He needed him. He was going to go crazy if he didn't see the blond right now, not when the scent of Naruto was flooding his nose and turning him on.  
A minute passed and there was no response from the blond. It irked the impatient Inuzuka a bit and he shouted for the blond's name again which earned him a shout of 'I heard you!' And there he thought that the blond was going to say 'I'm coming' again.  
The door was opened a few seconds later with Naruto peeking through the slightly opened door. Only his head and one hand which was holding the edge of the door could be seen.

"Ki-kiba? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. May I come in?" Kiba started to make his way inside even before Naruto could respond, seemingly unable to control himself anymore.

"No!" Naruto said in panic. "I just got out of the shower so I'm only in my towel."

"Really?" Kiba asked in a skeptical tone. "Why isn't your hair wet?"

"I uh, because…"

"Just let me in Naruto. We're both guys and it's not like you have something to hide, or do you?" Kiba asked in a suspicious, somehow knowing way.

"No, of course not." Naruto let go of the door and Kiba made his way inside. Naruto closed the door and as soon as it closed, Kiba had pushed Naruto on it, effectively trapping the surprised blond between him and the hardwood.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked in alarm and slight fear. But Naruto just stayed put and didn't push Kiba back. Then he heard the brunet take a deep inhale.

"Uggghhhhhhh." Kiba breathed out after indulging himself with the wonderful scent coming from Naruto.

"Ki-kiba?"

"I saw it, what's inside the box. I opened it." Kiba admitted.

"You did?"

"Yeah. And the past days I've been plagued with the images of you using it. I sound like a sick pervert but I couldn't control it. I decided to come over here because it wasn't enough. I need you Naruto, badly." Kiba said all of these without even a bit of embarrassment. He didn't care that he looked almost helpless in front of Naruto. As he said, he badly needed him.

Naruto on the other hand who was frightened by Kiba's sudden confession took a step back which was not a good thing because little did Kiba know that the dildo that was still inside the blond was pushed even deeper, brushing against his sweet spot which made him moan, something that the Inuzuka heard.

"Tell me, why did order it? Are you using it for yourself?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at him and saw that Kiba's fangs were getting more prominent.

"Kiba you're scaring me." Naruto admitted.

"Answer the question Naruto." came the dominating voice of the Inuzuka.

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell me." This time, Kiba spoke in a calmer tone.

"I'm going under some kind of heat. It's because of the Nine-Tails chakra. I'm always aroused and even if I jerk off, it doesn't solve my problem. I've read that I needed something closer to the real thing so I tried ordering it, hoping that it will solve my problem." Naruto said in a very embarrassed way.

"Why a dildo then? Why not a flesh light or use a Shadow Clone?" Kiba asked. If Naruto wanted the 'real thing' then a Shadow Clone would have been much closer.

"Because… I'm gay." Naruto admitted in a shy whisper. Kiba wasn't as shocked to the admission because he already suspected it. He asked it more as a clarification. "And no there's no way I'm using a Shadow Clone. It's abuse of ninjutsu!"

Being satisfied with the answer, Kiba let go of his hold on the blond's shoulder and took a step back.

"I have to tell you, and none of our friends know about this but, I'm gay too." And this time KIba confessed.

"You are?" Naruto eyes grew wide in shock.

"I've known I preferred guys since puberty. And then learning the possibility you might be too after seeing that package, I couldn't suppress my subconscious that came to focus on you. I haven't thought about you in that way before. You're my friend Naruto. I know I shouldn't have been thinking about you that way after seeing the package but I just couldn't help it. Please don't think badly of me because of this."

"It's okay Kiba." Naruto smiled. Kiba felt a little weight on his shoulders was lifted after telling Naruto and that the blond understood his position.

"So, how's your 'heat' like problem? Has the 'thing' helped you?"

"The th-thing? Not mu-much but it's better than just jerking off." Naruto said, stuttering at first but gained confidence in the latter part.

"Hmm. Maybe what you need then is the 'real thing'." Kiba suggested.

"Real thing?" Naruto repeated, not getting the hint that Kiba gave. Kiba didn't answer back but instead grabbed hold of one of Naruto's hand and placed it on his own erection.

"Hnn. This real thing." Kiba said after an unsuppressed moan. "We'll do both ourselves a favor."

The touch of Naruto's hand felt so good. He wanted, no, needed more. And his need was granted when Naruto himself initiated the next move as he rubbed his palms on the clothed erection and felt it up even more.

"Fuck! Naruto that feels so good. Don't stop." Kiba pleaded as he felt his knees slightly buckle and he had to extend his arm to the door for support. This made him lean closer to Naruto, making the blond hit his ass on the hardwood again making the dildo once more push on his prostate.

"Ah! Why don't we… take this to my room?" Naruto suggested, he himself unable to postpone it any longer.

"Yeah, good idea." Kiba agreed. He stepped back and as he let the half-naked blond move away from the door. Naruto locked it and the two made their way to the blond's bedroom.

"So, what were you really doing when I arrived here?" Kiba questioned. He knew that the blond wasn't in the shower, just the smell that was lingering in the apartment was enough to go against that.

"I uh… I was using the 'thing'." Naruto said in a barely audible whisper. Kiba heard it though and found it really cute how the blond was being shy.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it. I may not know what it feels to have something inside there but my previous one night stands seemed to like it very much."

"You had hook ups?" Naruto asked as if such a thing wasn't possible.

"Yeah. I was a curious boy. I needed to explore my sexuality so I went to some bars outside town and you know the rest. I never bottomed though."

"Oh."

They reached Naruto's bed and they were facing each other. Kiba made the first move and pulled Naruto close to give him a kiss on the lips. Naruto grabbed Kiba and responded eagerly, with force which surprised Kiba. He didn't imagine the blond to be this… aggressive. And if that wasn't enough, Naruto's next move of pushing his erection with Kiba's own had the brunet moaning against Naruto's lips. The towel covering Naruto's lower half had already fallen to the wooden floor. As soon as Kiba noticed this, he couldn't help but look down to see Naruto's erection. The size was almost as big as his own and the tip was glistening with beads of pre-cum. Since the towel was no longer covering it, the scent coming from Naruto became stronger and Kiba inhaled deeply to intoxicate himself once again of that wondrous smell.

"You smell so good, you know that? It's like you're on pheromones." Kiba said as he took another whiff. As he took in more of that scent, his Inuzuka clan traits grew even more. His fangs were already dog-like, his tattoos seemed to appear even redder and his nails grew longer and sharper. He ran his hands down Naruto's back and the blond grunted in pain when the sharpened nails accidentally made a small break in the skin.

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologized softly and did his best to be more careful. His hands continued down until they were hugging Naruto's cheeks which he squeezed. Kiba moved them towards the center and that was when he felt something placed between Naruto's ass cheeks.

"Is this the…?"

"Yeah."

"You seriously answered the door with this still inside you?"

"I didn't want it to get loose once I go back to my room."

"Well, this will save us time for preparation." Kiba smirked. He grabbed hold of the end of the dildo and pushed it deeper inside Naruto, making the blond groan. In and out it went in a slow rhythm and Naruto couldn't do anything but hold on to Kiba or else his knees would give out.

"Ugh, Kiba that's so… hn… ahh!" Naruto groaned.

"Feels good?"

"Yes."

"I know something that will feel even better."

He threw the naked blond on the bed and attacked him, sucking on his neck and lightly biting on it. His actions frightened Naruto and he even thought that Kiba was going to bite deeper but he didn't. Instead he got up and took off his jacket, with his shirt, pants and sandals with last his headband for leaf shanobi following, leaving him completely bare just like the blond beneath him.

His erection stood proud and it had Naruto captivated. The blond sat up and reached his hand out to hold it, never taking his blue eyes off it. Kiba shuddered at the touch, more so when Naruto pulled down the foreskin to reveal the head, swollen and red with blood. Naruto started to pump on it and Kiba had to support himself on the blond's shoulder.

"Sit down." Naruto commanded. "It will be easier."

Kiba complied and sat down on the edge of the bed. Naruto kneeled in front of him and once again took hold of his erection. Inch by inch he moved closer towards it and before Kiba could even realize what he was about to do, Naruto's tongue had already made a long, wet lick from the underside of the shaft up to the head.

"Ah!" Kiba moaned in bliss. There he was, just a few seconds ago thinking that it would be Naruto under him and he as the one to make the blond make such sounds. And more of those sounds followed as soon as Naruto engulfed his erection down to its base. He grabbed hold of the blond locks of Naruto, pulling him further down. Naruto swirled his sinful tongue around the shaft, up the head and ran it side to side over the slit which was sending too much pleasure up Kiba's spine. And if that wasn't enough, Naruto looked up to meet Kiba's eyes as he bobbed his head up and down which was the most erotic thing Kiba has ever seen. Those deep blue eyes that was showing how much Naruto enjoyed sucking on him. He wasn't gonna last any longer.

Kiba wasn't weak and he couldn't show that to Naruto. He was nearing his climax but he didn't want to reach it yet, not unless he was inside the blond. And so he held Naruto's head and gently pulled away from him.

"That's enough." Kiba panted. The blond looked at Kiba with a questioning look, thinking about whether he did something wrong.

"You didn't like it?" Naruto asked. But it was obvious that Kiba enjoyed every second of it.

"I liked it, but I think I'll like this more." Kiba said and he lifted Naruto up without warning and threw him again on the bed. He immediately crawled on top of him and firmly placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder, securing him down. He kissed him fervently, swiping his tongue in between Naruto's lips which opened for him. He protruded his tongue further and let it explore Naruto's warm and moist cave with an unmistakable taste of ramen. It was addictive and he couldn't take his mouth away from the blond. Their lips were starting to hurt from all the pressure they were receiving and Naruto who was under him was already in need for air.

"Can't… breathe." Naruto managed to say as he pushed Kiba. The two of them were breathing heavily but nonetheless showing satisfaction from what they were doing. Yet before Naruto could recuperate, Kiba was once again attacking him, this time on his neck and the brunet sucked on it hard enough to leave a bright red hickey after retreating. Kiba moved his hands down Naruto's waist and decided to mouth the blond's right nipple.

"Kiba!"

'So sensitive.' Kiba thought as he continued his ministration on the pink bud that was slowly hardening. He moved his right hand on to the left nipple and played with it, rolling it between his index finger and thumb then pinched on it, earning a shout from Naruto and then he felt Naruto's nail dig on the skin of his back. It didn't hurt that much but Kiba figured that he probably shouldn't try pinching it again. He removed his mouth from the right nipple and then covered the one he just pinched. He then snaked his right hand down and grabbed Naruto's erection which was wet with pre-cum. He pumped it in a slow and agonizing manner and he slowly gave a trail of kisses down Naruto's abdomen, passing through his navel until he reached a small bush of blond hair, proving Naruto as a true blond.

He then pulled away to look over Naruto who was panting heavily and who's eyes were shut from the pure ecstasy he was feeling. From the loss of the sensations Kiba was giving, his blue eyes opened to see what happened and then Kiba grabbed hold of his hips and then licked down the inside of thigh, purposely missing the blond's erection. He could feel Naruto squirm, also knowing that it was because of how sensitive the inside of the thighs were. Naruto's sac was moving up and down with every lick and it looked so appealing and Kiba couldn't prevent himself from engulfing the two jewels in his mouth.

This time it was Naruto's turn to grip on Kiba's hair. The position has been reversed and Kiba was now the one sucking on him. The brunet had already surrounded his erection with a mouth as warm and wet as Naruto's own. Naruto felt one of his leg being lifted up and then the dildo inside him being pushed with one last hard thrust to his sweet spot before being pulled out all the way. Kiba had taken off his mouth from the erection and Naruto saw that Kiba already had hold of the bottle of lube on the night stand, the same one he used earlier in his private time.

"Thanks to this we can continue faster." Kiba waved the pink dildo in front of Naruto before setting it aside. He popped open the bottle and spread a generous amount of lube on his erection, massaging it and making sure it was slick enough. He was thicker than the rubber toy.

"Get on your hands and knees." Kiba ordered.

"You wanna take me from behind?"

"Would you expect it any other way?"

"I should have known you'd have a preference for that position." Naruto said but otherwise obeyed and got on all fours, sticking his ass out for the brunet. Kiba could see his perfect hole, already wide and begging him to fill it. He grabbed Naruto's hips and lined up his dick.

"Are you ready?" he asked, just for assurance.

"Yes. Please, fuck me."

"Gladly." And so he pushed, easily getting past the already stretched ring of muscle, driving his dick balls deep. Even with it previously being filled with the toy, it still possessed that vice-like tightness and that incredible warmth which surrounded Kiba fully. He did not ask for anymore permission as he pulled out until only the head of his dick was inside and then thrust it back in with force, making Naruto grunt in both pain and pleasure.

He started slowly, setting a rhythm to follow but soon enough it was Naruto who was begging him to increase the set pace.

"Ah! Come on. Can't you go any faster?" the blond challenged. Kiba instantly complied and began pounding on him with the intensity of a wild animal. The grip on Naruto's hips tightened and once again the sharpened claws of Kiba dug onto Naruto's skin but the blond didn't feel it as all he felt was how good it was to have Kiba's dick ramming into him. How insignificant the toy he bought was compared to the real thing.

The pace continued and Naruto lifted up his ass a little higher and that was when heaven dawned upon him. The change in position had caused Kiba's dick to drive directly into his prostate and the bundle of nerves kept firing immensely pleasurable sensations up his spine every time it was struck.

"Kiba, there. Ah, fuck! Fuck me there! Don't fucking stop." Naruto begged.

"What makes you think… I wanna stop?" Kiba asked, continuing to thrust in and out of Naruto.

"Harder. I'm close."

"Ugh, me too." And he needed to come. Using his right hand, Kiba grabbed Naruto's dick and started stroking on it which only made Naruto cry out more in pleasure.

"Cum Naruto. Cum for me." he whispered behind the blond's ear. As a result of the direct continuous assault on both his prostate and the pumping of his dick, Naruto reached his limits and with the shout of Kiba's name, felt the most intense orgasm in his whole life, shooting ribbons of his cum on the mattress.

His walls involuntarily constricted and it gave an even tighter hug around Kiba's ramming dick which pushed him nearer to his climax. Not a few seconds later, the Inuzuka came, also with a shout of Naruto's name, filling the blond's ass with his overflowing warm fluid.

"When both of their highs have settled down, Naruto let himself fall on the bed, Kiba landing beside him. The two were gasping heavily for air and all they could do was rest for a bit. Kiba pulled his softening dick out of Naruto, making a small trickle of cum run down the blond's thigh. Naruto turned around to face him.

"That was the best… sex… I've ever had." Kiba said sincerely, staring at Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"The best for me… too." Naruto agreed. Both of them were sweating heavily, their bodies doing what they could to dissipate the immense heat that they produced into the environment.

"I told you the real thing's better."

"Hehe. Way better."

"You know, if you ever need help with your problem again, you can ask me." Kiba offered. He was so not going to let what he just experienced be a onetime thing.

"I'll keep that in mind but surely you don't think we're done here?" Naruto said, suggesting the start of another round. Kiba just smirked.


End file.
